Innuendos of the Dominant Sort
by SkankySpanks
Summary: Shelby is dominant in her relationship with two much younger females. What happens when her fifteen year old daughter decides that she is a little bit more grown up than she thinks? What happens when Shelby's subs decide that they are as well? Chaos ensues...Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside. Puck(17)/Rachel(15). Shelby(34)/Quinn(18)/Santana(18).
1. Caught

**Warnings: This story will possibly contain the following and it is rated M for a reason: Spanking, Sex (lots of sex, of all varieties and pretty much all you can think of...and if there is something you would like to suggest, go ahead! This story is finished, but there is still room to add some scenes too it.) F/F/F. If you need further...warnings, of a more detailed nature, I suppose I can put them in the next chapter.**

Rachel Corcoran kissed her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman soundly before she looked down at her watch. Shit, she had to get home before her mother came looking for her. If her mother found her making out with Noah, in public no less, she would be in so much trouble. Plus, she was not exactly where she was supposed to be, and she wasn't dumb. She knew that her mother had a gps tracking app for her phone so that she could find Rachel at any time. Rachel was pretty sure that the woman had used it before. Rachel's mother tended to be super strict about some things, and Rachel did not want to push it, not at all.

"Noah, I have to get home. You know what will happen if my mom comes looking for me because I am late and at the park instead of the library." Rachel said, straddling the hips of the seventeen year old boy, grinding against the apparent hard on he had had for the last few minutes. At fifteen, Rachel thought she knew everything, the main thing being that her mother was wrong about the fact that she was not ready for her relationship with Noah to go to the next step. She was so ready. The tingle between her thighs told her that much.

But, the mere thought of disobeying a direct order from her mother sent a tinge of pain through her behind in remembrance of what had happened the last time she had disobeyed such an order. When her mother had caught her and Noah a month ago, in her bedroom when no one was supposed to be home but Rachel, making out with Rachel's hand down Noah's pants and Noah's hand cupping Rachel's barely there breasts, Shelby Corcoran had nearly had a cow. She had spanked the living daylights out of Rachel's bare backside. Rachel had literally not been able to sit for days without it hurting. Shelby Corcoran had told her that the next time she was caught, that spanking would feel like a light pat and Rachel wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week. Shelby had said she would make sure of it.

Then not two weeks later, Rachel had gotten into a yelling match with Santana and had cussed at the Latina. Santana had yelled back with her own curse words, and Shelby had not been happy with either of them. Rachel didn't know what Shelby did to Santana, but Rachel had had her mouth washed out with soap and then had gotten a spanking, though it had been a mild one compared to what she had been given when she got caught with Noah.

Rachel swallowed deeply, despite the presence of Noah's tongue in her mouth. She wanted to prove to her mother that she was ready, but she didn't want to get another spanking like that. It had been horrible. It had been, by far, the worst of her entire life. But, it wasn't like her mother would notice if she brought Noah into her room when her mother was busy with her lovers. Her mother was too busy with her girlfriends. Santana and Quinn.

Rachel actually didn't mind them all that much. She liked riling Santana up. That was always fun. Quinn was easy to get along with for the most part. Sure, her mother's relationship was not exactly traditional, but Shelby had talked to Rachel about it before she ever decided to truly date the two girls. Shelby had assured Rachel that she would always be there for her and that Rachel was always number one in her books, no matter what. Shelby would keep her room and the other two women would sleep in the spare room. This was so that Rachel always felt comfortable coming to her mother when she needed her.

Plus, while Shelby did not know that Rachel knew it, Rachel did indeed know that Shelby Corcoran was the dominate partner in the little three way relationship she had with Santana and Quinn.

So, yes, her mother was busy with the other two females living in their house, but that was not always a bad thing. Rachel knew that she could throw a fit and get her mom's attention, or she could cry. She knew ways to get her mother's attention solely on her, and she knew how to keep the attention. But, Rachel didn't always want it. Like right now. She wanted to mess around with Noah.

"Do you want to sneak in my room tonight, Noah? After my mom goes to bed? Maybe she will sleep in Santana and Quinn's room tonight, and the two of us can mess around." Rachel asked suddenly, moving her hand up under Noah's shirt and tweaking his nipple, then rolling the hard nub between her fingers.

He smiled the little half smile that drove her mad.

"Sure thing, babe. I will text your phone to make sure that it is all clear." Noah said, kissing Rachel one more time and running his hands through her flowing locks of dark brown hair.

Rachel smiled seductively up at him.

"Okay, sounds great. I need to get home. Mom will be looking for me if I don't." Rachel said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

She was then headed towards her house, plans for that night already running through her mind. Her mother would leave her alone after she thought that she was asleep and would only open her daughter's bedroom door if she heard her crying or screaming from a nightmare. Rachel would lock her door the minute her mother checked on her for the last time, and then she would open her window so that Noah could crawl in using the tree outside of her window. It wasn't the first time that they had done this, but they definitely had not tempted it much. Tonight was the night, though.

Rachel Barbra Corcoran was about to defy her mother in all ways possible.

She just hoped that her mother didn't find out about it.

~*~S*~R*~Q*~S*~*~

Quinn tried to sneak her hand down the top of Shelby's top so that she could pull the woman's breast out and suck on her nipple. Quinn wanted to suck on the woman's nipple badly. It was her thing. It gave her comfort and turned her on. But, Shelby smacked her hand away.

For some reason, despite the fact that Rachel was fifteen, Shelby still produced breast milk. Rachel didn't drink it as far as Quinn knew, but Shelby produced it because she still pumped once a day since she just didn't like feeling engorged, and pumping gave her relief. Plus, Shelby didn't mind producing the milk.

Quinn also assumed that she had had a previous partner that had also had a nipple fetish like Quinn did. What Quinn did not know, was that Rachel had breast fed off and on consistently until she was nearly six and Shelby had finally been able to wean her clingy child from the breast. There were times, however, when Rachel was sick, when breast milk was the only thing that would sooth Rachel, though Rachel did not take it directly from Shelby. Shelby pumped the milk and then gave it to Rachel.

It was not something that Rachel wanted people to know, and Shelby understood that. It was, however, something that Shelby could not completely break Rachel of, no matter how hard she tried. When Rachel was sick, she would cry until she made herself sick if Shelby did not give in and pump some of the milk for her.

It was one of the reasons that Shelby had her own room. She had to be able to comfort Rachel in the privacy of her own room at a moments notice, away from the eyes of Santana and Quinn. Rachel was not often sick, but when she was, she wanted Shelby and the comfort only her mother could give her.

"Can I please?" Quinn whined. Shelby did not often just left her suck on her nipple. For some reason, unknown to Quinn, Shelby only let her suck on her nipple at night, after Rachel was in bed, even if Rachel was not there.

It slightly pissed Quinn off.

"No. I am not going you again." Shelby said, smacking the side of Quinn's leg again, causing the girl to cross her arms and pout.

"You are acting like a child, Quinn. You can go to your room if you insist on acting that way. I expect it from my daughter, but not from my lover. Would you rather I treat you like Rachel instead of my lover? We both know how I handle discipline with her. I will happily change things around and treat you the same way." Shelby said dominantly. Quinn didn't want to admit it, but the thought turned her on. She knew that Shelby wouldn't go for any mother/daughter role playing, because it freaked the older woman out since she had a fifteen year old daughter herself.

Still, Quinn thought it sounded really kinky, and she liked kinky.

"I just want to suck on your nipples!" Quinn whined, and then, without a thought, reached over and pulled Shelby's left breast out of her shirt and went to latch on.

Before Shelby could smack Quinn and force the girl to unlatch, the front door opened, shut, and Rachel was standing before them, flames in her eyes.

Shelby's eyes locked on to Rachel's, and Shelby knew that she was fixing to have a fight on her hands.

**AN: Thoughts, comments? This chapter was pretty vanilla. The following chapters probably will not be. **


	2. Harems and Shame

**AN: thanks for all the reviews. There is a bit more happening in this chapter. I would like to address a few things though. Number one: this is my story. I will write it how I want. I will also use the phrase "fixing to" to my hearts content. I am from the south and everyone says it where I am from. If you don't like it, get the fuck over it. Number two: this is a Shelby-Santana-Quinn pairing and a Rachel-Puck pairing. Nothing is going to change that. Santana and Quinn are eighteen and in college. There is nothing sexual between Rachel and Shelby. That disturbs me, so there never will. Shelby is simply Rachel's very strict mother. If you have any other questions, or comments, feel free to PM me. I am open to suggestions that I may or may not turn down. Usually I try to use suggestions I get. If there are typos in this, sorry. I had to update from my phone as the internet is down in most of my area because is ice storms that are tormenting much of the south. I thought people would want a Chapter anyways. **

**Smutty things do not really happen in this chapter though it is hinting towards them... Next chapter though they will. If I know enough people have read the chapter I MIGHT update tonight, or maybe tomorrow.**

**I also have a prequel to this story that is mostly smuttyish. If you'd like to read it, let me know and I will post it as a prequel story. I just enjoyed writing this one more. It's all written though.**

It was going to be bad, and there was a part of Shelby that could not fault Rachel for being upset.

Shelby unlatched her nipple from Quinn's mouth, smacked Quinn's thigh, possibly harder than she had ever smacked the blonde since tears immediately filled her eyes, and she then tucked her breast back into her shirt.

"Quinn. Bedroom. Now." Shelby said in a no nonsense tone. The woman was not happy with Quinn, but she never took her eyes off of Rachel, who was standing in front of her. Shelby could tell that Rachel was trying to decide what to do. How to react. She was trying to decide how far she could go without getting in trouble herself.

"Rachel." Shelby tried. She wanted to calm Rachel down before the girl got into so much trouble that Shelby had no choice but to act.

"Don't, Mom. Don't. I am going to my room, where I will be staying the rest of the night. Don't even think about coming in there or sending one of those Neanderthals you call girlfriends into my room." Rachel hissed vehemently.

Shelby's eyes widened.

"Young lady, I do believe that you have completely forgotten whose house you live in. I think that you have forgotten that you are my daughter and I am the mother."

"I think you have forgotten that what Quinn was doing, was not in her rights to do! I don't care if she does have some sick, sexual fetish about it!" Rachel screamed.

Shelby stood up, her eyes now holding glares for her daughter. Normally, such a look would have sent fear down Rachel's spine and she would have immediately straightened her behavior.

"I think that you have also forgotten, Rachel, that this is my body, and I can do with it what I please." Shelby said in a deadly soft voice.

Rachel glared at Shelby. When she had walked in the room and saw Quinn sucking on her mother's breast, it had sent searing pains of jealousy down her very spine. Fury had entered her very being, and Rachel wanted nothing more than to throttle Quinn Fabray right then and there.

Now, Rachel was fuming. She still wanted to make Quinn regret about even thinking that she could do something that was reserved only for Rachel.

Shelby Corcoran's breast milk was Rachel's, and no one else's, damnit!

"So you get to act like a whore, letting any bimbo suck on your boobs because of a sexual fetish? Nice, Mom! Really nice!" Rachel screamed at Shelby.

Shelby had never, not in fifteen years, ever heard her daughter speak to her like that. She had never heard her daughter speak to anyone like that. She took three long strides over to her daughter and grabbed her arm, shaking the tiny girl slightly.

"You had better watch your mouth, Rachel Barbra Corcoran!" Shelby said as she bent at the waist and stared into her daughter's dark brown, blazing eyes.

"Or what?" Rachel hissed.

"I do not think that you want to know, young lady!"

"Whatever. Why don't you go hang out with your fucking harem since you think you have to act like such a whore. You'd think you'd learn from your mistakes. I mean, wasn't I a fucking mistake from your whoring around?" Rachel rebuked.

Shelby had finally had enough. She raised her right hand in the air and slapped her fifteen year old daughter across the face.

It was not a hard slap, but there was definitely a hand print on Rachel's face.

A red, five fingered imprint of shame.

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes and she tried to get away from her mother's grip, but Shelby was holding on tightly. Shelby, bending at her waist again, looked at Rachel.

"I do not know who you think you are, but let me assure you of a few things, Princess. One, is that you are grounded for the foreseeable future. I will take you and drop you off everywhere. You will see no friends, you will not go to any afterschool clubs, or anywhere else for that matter, until I tell you that you are ungrounded. I am ashamed of you, Rachel Barbra, and I am seconds away from taking you over my knee and busting your butt to the point you will not want to think of sitting. My best advice to you, Princess, is that you go to your room, without slamming any doors, without throwing anything, and without locking your door, and get ready for bed."

"It is only four." Rachel whimpered, trying to get out of her mother's grasp so that she could rub her stinging cheek. But, Shelby was now holding onto both of her arms, and she could not move.

"I do not care. I am fixing to make you a quick supper while you are showering and getting ready for bed, you will then eat, and then you will go straight to bed, where you will stay until I wake you up in the morning. Do. You. Understand?" Shelby said.

Rachel nodded, but a raise of Shelby's eyebrow told her that a nod was not nearly enough.

"Yes ma'am, I understand." She whispered.

"Good. Now. Go shower. If I were you, I would behave for the rest of the night, or sitting will be a distant memory for you." Shelby said, turned Rachel slightly with one hand, pulled Rachel's shorts and underwear down, and landed one of the hardest smacks to Rachel's bare butt that she had ever landed. She then pulled the panties and shorts back up and merely pointed towards Rachel's room.

She didn't comfort Rachel like she normally would. She was not in the comforting mood at the moment. Rachel's words had stung Shelby. Regardless of what Rachel thought, Shelby cared deeply about how her daughter viewed her, and she did not want Rachel to look at her in those ways.

Shelby knew that she was not a whore. She knew that, yet, Rachel's words still hurt.

Shelby heard Rachel's door click shut, but she knew that Rachel had not locked the door. Rachel knew better.

Shelby then walked down the opposite hallway, where the other girls' room was. Rachel and Shelby's rooms were on one side of the house and Santana and Quinn's room was on the other along with Shelby's office.

Shelby walked up to their bedroom door, swung it open, and was quite displeased to find Quinn sitting on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest in a pout.

"All of that out there could have been avoided had you obeyed me." Shelby said in a deadly tone.

"I shouldn't have had to obey that order! It wasn't fair, Shelby! I should be able to suck on your nipples if I want!" Quinn hissed.

Shelby raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you an adult, or are you a child? Rachel just threw a damn hissy fit out there not five minutes ago. Are you going to do the same damn thing? Because I promise, I can deal with you the same way that I am going to deal with her if she can't straighten up and we both know that you do not like being punished that way."

"I am not a child! I am nearly nineteen years old!" Quinn said fiercely.

"Then act like it! Damnit, Quinn. My daughter walked in the house and caught you trying to latch onto my breast. Obviously this upset her. You and Santana just got in trouble for doing things in the living room two days ago, obviously you did not learn your lesson. You need to stay in here for the rest of the night. I am going to make Rachel supper and then she is being sent to bed. I will send Santana in when she gets home."

With that, Shelby turned around and walked out of the room. Her night was already not going as she planned. Rachel was in trouble and in obvious need of the spanking of her life, and Quinn was acting like a little twit. Shelby sighed. She was just ready to go to bed. She was going to get Rachel in bed, make sure she was asleep, and then she was going to bed as well.

~*~S*~R*~Q*~S*~*~

"Quinn, I don't think that this is really a good idea." Santana said nervously, holding a bundle of satin cords in her hand.

"Look, she dominates us all the time. I think that it is only fair that we get to dominate her once. Just once, San. That is all I am asking." Quinn hissed.

For once, Santana was really, truly, trying to be the voice of reason.

"But, Quinnie, you know how she is…the Princess is right across the hallway from her. She will flip her shit if the Princess were to walk in and we had her tied up to the bed."

"Look, the Princess has been in bed since five. Shelby checked on her at seven, and she was dead to the world. If Rachel shas a nightmare, we can easily untie the restraints."

"My ass is still sore from two days ago. If we get in trouble, I am going to fucking murder you." Santana said, and was immediately pushed against the wall, Quinn's face inches from hers.

"Let's get something straight. You aren't gonna do shit, Santana!"

Santana, for the first time ever inside of the house, pushed Quinn back.

"Bet! I don't want to mess up what we have with Shelby! I like it here! Just because you are pissed that the Princess got you into trouble doesn't mean that I am mad at her. Sure the Princess and I have our moments, but damn, I have never tried to dominate Shelby because of them! I like Shelby being the dominate one. She fucking takes care of us, Quinn!" Santana hissed.

"Once, Santana. Once is all I ask."

Santana swallowed.

"Fine."

Quinn nodded. They crept into Shelby's bedroom and watched her. She was in a tank top and shorts, no bra, and probably no panties.

Quinn was already wet. She licked her lips and motioned for Santana to give her the satin cords so that they could tie Shelby to the bed.

"You get her hands and I will do her feet." Quinn whispered.

Santana nodded and then went to work tying up Shelby's feet and hands to the bed posts.

Shelby never moved.

"Shit, San. The dildo is in our room…let's go get it." Quinn said.

Both girls walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. The moment that they did, Shelby's eyes popped open and she shook her head. She had heard every single word her girls had said.


	3. Delicious Disobedience

**AN: I am going to say a few more things of importance before you get to read this chapter, please hang in there for a moment. **

**1.) I write the way I write. This is for fun. Just because I don't put the words "Thoughts? Comments?" at the end of my chapter does not mean that I do not wish to have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. However, I am not going to "eliminate" phrases that I have been using my entire life out of a story that I write FOR FUN. Constructive criticism is okay when it is constructive. I may take it, or I may not. That is my choice as this is my writing. Suggestions, however, I usually take. **

**2.) Rachel is not being abused. Yes, her mother slapped her. Yes, Shelby will feel badly about it later. It was in the moment. And, it is FAN FICTION. This isn't real. If you do not like that Rachel is going to be spanked, please stop reading. If you do not want Santana or Quinn to be spanked or to be in sexual relations by and with Shelby, stop reading. I get that this isn't everyone's cup of tea, and that is okay. **

**3.) Rachel is NOT going to be in a SEXUAL relationship with her MOTHER. There will be no foursomes. Threesomes, yes. Those threesomes will involve Shelby as the dominant partner, and Santana and Quinn as her submissives. They are in college. Nearly nineteen years old. **

**4.)Yes Rachel walked into something she should not have. However, she was not supposed to be home yet. I never said that Quinn was not in trouble for doing what she did. Shelby just had not dealt with it yet. And, she will not deal with it in this chapter either. She will have to deal with another issue completely. Actually several. The day AFTER this chapter and the next chapter, however, she will deal with Quinn and the way she acted. There will also PROBABLY be more of a backstory about how they got together. As far as Rachel not liking Santana and Quinn, it is not that she dislikes them. It is that she doesn't always like sharing her mother. She is fifteen. She is a spoiled brat, and very manipulative where her mother is concerned. **

**5.) Rachel and Noah will have sex. The end. They are together in this story, and if Shelby doesn't kill Noah, he will continue to be Rachel's boyfriend/sexual partner. Puckleberry is pretty much the only thing I ship between those two. I love they way they fit together. **

**6.)I am attempting not to rant. I just want to explain everything as easily as possible and this is the best way. I just enjoy writing. If you do not like what I write, please go find something else. Also, in this chapter there will be all kinds of smut. It will involve het. sex. les. sex. oral. anal. vaginal. fingers. toys. blah blah blah. You get the picture:) if there is something that I didn't add in the story you wish to see, simple let me know. I have not written the fifth chapter yet. **

Shelby tugged gently at the cords, and as she suspected, they came undone. She then reached down and untied them from her feet. She then tied the cords into a nice little bow and put them at the end over her now crossed ankles.

She sat back against the headboard of her bed, crossed her arms over her chest, and then waited.

It didn't take long before her door was opening again.

"Oh fuck!" Santana jumped, dropping the dildo that was in her hands on the floor.

Quinn walked in quickly behind Santana and then groaned. She knew by the look on Shelby's face that they were in for it now.

Shelby gracefully got off of the bed and walked over to the two girls. She silently shut her bedroom door and then stood in front of them, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Let's get one thing straight, girls, I am in charge here. Quinn, you should have listened to Santana. Santana, you should not have followed Quinn into something you knew would not go over well with me. You will both pay for this."

Shelby then walked over to her closet, pulled down a large box from the top shelf, and then placed it on her bed. She opened the lid and took out a bottle of lube and two anal plugs that neither of the girls had seen before.

Both girls groaned. The plugs were at least two inches at the widest part. This was going to suck.

Santana wanted to cry. She was still sore from being stretched two days before and this had not even been her idea! It had been Quinn's!

Shelby walked over to them and handed the lube and plugs over to the girls.

"I will be in there in five minutes. I am going to give you this time to start preparing yourselves. If the plugs are not inside of you within five minutes, I will do it. Make sure to stretch properly before inserting those." Shelby told them. She knew that Quinn was mad and might try to take it out on Santana. Shelby would not have that.

She noticed Santana looked pained and Quinn looked pissed.

"On second thought, just take them with you. Stretch one another, or at least start, and I will insert the plugs. Now go." Shelby said. She needed time to calm down before she went in there, and there were a few more things that she needed to grab before going to the other side of the house.

Quinn stepped forward and snatched the things out of Shelby's hands. She turned to leave the room, but she was not fast enough. Shelby grabbed her arm and smacked her ass, if possible harder than she had smacked Rachel's behind earlier that day. Shelby was through with the dramatics. She was done with them.

"Quinn, you will do nothing but stretch her. Properly. If I even think that you hurt her on purpose, I will make sure you don't sit down again. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Shelby punctuated the last four words with four stinging swats that left tears in Quinn's eyes.

"Yes. Ma'am." Quinn sputtered out.

"Good. Now go." Shelby said. She watched as both girls rushed out of her room and then down the hallway towards their own room.

Shelby sighed and walked over to the box. She might let Santana get off tonight, but she was not letting Quinn get off. Quinn didn't deserve it. She did, however, grab a set of nipple clamps to use on Quinn. It would bring Quinn to the edge but Shelby could easily keep her from falling over.

She then grabbed another bottle of lube. Just in case.

She grabbed a dildo. Also just in case.

Shelby looked down at her watch. Ten until ten.

She would not be long, and then she would check on Rachel once more before going to bed.

Shelby stalked down the hallway, passed the living room, and then quickly made her way into the girls' bedroom. She opened the door and then closed and locked it behind her.

She sat on a chair that was beside the door and watched the scene in front of her with a faint smirk on her lips.

Santana was on all fours, though her top half was propped on her elbows so that her ass was higher in the air. Quinn, naked behind her, was already two fingers deep.

"She will need to fit four of your fingers before I can put the plug in, Quinn." Shelby stated.

Santana groaned. She hated ass play!

"Sannie, be a good girl, and I will get you off tonight. Quinn will not be so lucky." Shelby said.

Santana was determined to take everything now. She wanted to get off. If she was going to go through the torture of having her ass stretched open, she wanted to be able to have the best orgasm of her life, damnit!

Quinn stopped pumping her fingers in and out of Santana and stared at Shelby.

"That isn't fair." She whispered.

Shelby immediately stood up and marched over to Quinn. She grabbed Quinn's right arm with her left hand and then moved her right hand down between Quinn's legs.

Shelby slapped Quinn's soaking wet pussy and then harshly thrust in two fingers.

"Soaking wet, my little slut. Well, I really hate that you are not getting off tonight. You do not deserve it. Just to think, all of this could have been avoided had you obeyed my earlier and then not talked Santana into trying to dominate me. I will never be dominated, Quinn. You are not woman enough to dominate me." Shelby hissed into her ear as she pumped two fingers in and out of Quinn, and then, with the accumulated wetness from Quinn, pushed Quinn against the bed, on her stomach, and pushed a finger into Quinn's anus. Quinn sucked in a breath. While that finger had not been dry, it had also not been as wet as she would have liked.

Yet, Shelby still pumped the finger in and out until the finger was nearly dry. Then she ran two fingers through Quinn's pussy and pushed those two fingers into the tight but loosening muscle.

"Agh!" Quinn said. Shelby looked down at Quinn and could tell that she was tense. She leaned over to Santana's ass, still sticking in the air, and ran her fingers through the lube that was practically dripping off of the Latina girl because it was mixing with her own wetness. The girl was incredibly turned on.

Shelby ran her fingers over Santana's clit a few times, then pulled some of the lube from the crack of her ass and moved the same fingers over to Quinn.

This time, she thrust three fingers in and out of Quinn and tried to decide whether Quinn would need four before she pushed the anal plus into Quinn.

Shelby decided that she did, and grabbed the lube, squirted it with one hand directly into Quinn's anal opening, and then gently thrust in four fingers before picking up the plug and working it into Quinn.

Within seconds, a light popping sound was heard, and the plug was in place. Quinn groaned.

"Go stand in the corner." Shelby said, pulling Quinn up and smacking her ass.

With a hand print on her ass, Quinn practically waddled over to the corner.

Shelby then turned her attention over to Santana.

"You should not let her talk you into things you do not want to do." Shelby said, squirting more lube into Santana. She knew that Santana didn't particularly like this part, so she would be as gentle as possible.

Santana was still wide enough for three fingers, so Shelby scissored her fingers to stretch the muscle and then with her free hand, she played with Santana's clit, rolling the little bundle of nerves between her finger tips just as she was adding a fourth finger into Santana.

Soon enough, she had Santana stretched enough to take the plug. With this, she added even more lube, and then pushed it gently into Santana, all the while rubbing her clit. Once she was done, she helped Santana stand up and then Shelby sat on the bed.

"You are getting ten swats, right now, for doing something that you know you are not supposed too. Next time, listen to your own advice." Shelby said, as she pulled Santana over her lap and then immediately let the first hard swat fall onto the bare skin of Santana's ass.

A spanking with a plug in was completely different than one without. It moved the plug around, and yet…Santana was still extremely turned on. She could feel her pussy leaking down and over Shelby's leg, more with every swat, until Shelby finally stood her up after number ten.

While she had enjoyed it, Santana still had a few tears in her eyes.

But her eyes were also full of lust.

"What do you want, Santana?" Shelby asked.

"I want to eat you out." She said huskily.

Shelby smiled and nodded. She stood, stripped off her shorts, and then laid back on the mattress, bringing her legs up and spreading them wide.

Santana sighed and got down on her knees. She breathed deeply. The scent of Shelby. It was her favorite scent.

She wrapped her arms around Shelby's thigh and then took her first tentative lick to gather up as much of Shelby's wetness as possible. She just wanted a taste at first.

Once she had her taste, she practically attacked. She begin licking and sucking furiously. Every so often, she would gather Shelby's clit in her mouth and suck on it, or tug it gently with her teeth. For several moments, Santana just licked Shelby's pussy with every ounce of energy she had.

It did not take long, and Shelby was coming, her orgasm sweeping over her suddenly, more of her wetness leaking down on Santana's tongue. Santana lapped it all up, loving every bit of it.

"Would you like to get off, San?" Shelby said breathily.

"Yea ma'am." San said quickly.

Shelby patted the bed and Santana quickly crawled up there, lying beside Shelby. Shelby immediately turned, and began kissing Santana, her tongue down her throat, and slid her hand down to finger Santana's pussy.

Thrusting three fingers in and out of Santana, Shelby broke off the kiss, moved slightly, and along with her thrusting fingers, she started to move the plug in and out.

Santana came hard and quickly. Shelby knew that the girl would be asleep soon, and she really needed to handle Quinn's disobedience. She leaned over and kissed Santana, whispered, "Now please be a good girl," and then Shelby stood up, went over to the chair she had vacated earlier, moved it to the middle of the room, and then summoned Quinn over.

Quinn, having heard Santana getting off, was extremely jealous. She knew that she wasn't getting off. It wasn't fair. She also knew, the moment that she saw the chair and Shelby sitting in it, that she was getting a spanking.

Quinn stood in front of Shelby, and Shelby reached over to where she had placed the nipple clamps. She clamped the first one on Quinn, and Quinn hissed. She then clamped the second one on, and Quinn moaned.

She loved that feeling. She was so close right now, that she wanted to get off so badly.

But, just as she was thinking that, she was pulled over Shelby's lap and smacks, hard smacks that moved the plug in her ass around painfully, came raining down.

Ten smacks.

Twenty.

"I am sorry, Shelby! I swear, I won't ever disobey you again!" Quinn cried.

Thirty smacks.

Shelby finally stood her up.

"Make sure that you don't, Quinn. I will not be so lenient next time—"

And Shelby was cut off when she heard something from the other side of the house. Where Rachel was.

She quickly bent down and picked up her shorts, sliding them on her hips, then went to the bathroom that was connected to the girls' room and washed her hands before going to the other side of the house to investigate.

~*~S*~R*~Q*~S*~*~

Rachel was lying naked on her bed, Noah, equally naked, was sitting between her legs, his hard on lying against his stomach, straight up. He gazed at Rachel with lust filled eyes.

Rachel had let him in through the window not ten minutes before.

"I can't believe you have your clit pierced, Rach." He said breathily, running his hands over her naked thighs.

"It was well worth it, Noah." She said with a smile. If her mother ever found out about the piercing, she would probably die, but it was worth the orgasms she was slowly mastering.

"I am fixing to make you come." Puck whispered seductively.

Rachel smiled. Hell. Yes.

"Use your tongue, Noah. And a finger…just one finger at first…" Rachel said nervously. She wanted to have sex with Noah, but she was afraid that it was going to hurt.

Puck bent down and immediately ran his tongue over Rachel's wet pussy. It was dripping wet, just the way he wanted it. He felt pleasure and pride knowing that he was the one that made Rachel that wet.

Rachel had never felt anything like it before. The muscle in Puck's mouth working its way around her clit and then down, then up again to her clit where he swirled his tongue around again.

It was wonderful.

"I am going to use my finger, Rach."

"Okay." Rachel said, spreading her legs a bit wider as Puck pushed his finger gently inside of her.

"Fuck…Fuck, you are so tight, Rach." Puck said as he moved his tongue around the barbell above Rachel's clit and moved his finger around into a come here movement, hitting Rachel in just the right spot. The spot he knew would make her wetness literally pour out of her tiny, little, luxurious hole.

Rachel grunted. She did not know how his dick was going to fit inside of her…his finger was pushing it as it was. But oh how she wanted it all. She wanted all of him inside of her.

Then Rachel began to feel the tingle, the tingle in her belly that told her that she was going to come.

"Push in two, Noah." Rachel suddenly said, taking a step she felt was rather brave since one finger felt a bit snug to her.

Thankfully, Puck sucked on her clit as hard as he could, nipping slightly, and pushed the second finger in at the same time, bringing Rachel over the top and into her first orgasm that she didn't have to give herself.

Puck pushed his fingers in and out of her and Rachel moaned.

"Ohhhhhh….Noooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She came down from her sudden high slowly, but as she did, she moved, causing Noah's fingers to slip out of her and then she crawled towards him.

"Sit there, Noah." She said seductively, then, her ass stuck in the air, bent her head over Puck's hardened dick and licked the head of it.

Noah moaned, which Rachel took as a good sign, and tentatively lowered her head over Puck's hardened member.

~*~S*~R*~Q*~S*~*~

Shelby hurried to the other side of the house. She had not heard anything else, but she knew that she had heard Rachel moan. That often happened when she was having a nightmare, right before she screamed out for Shelby.

Then she heard it.

"Gah, right there Rachel, baby. Right there."

It was low, but Shelby had long ago perfected her hearing.

What the hell was going on?

Shelby walked up to Rachel's door and pushed it open.

Just in time to see her darling, precious, little Princess, her bare ass in the air and her mouth around the penis of Noah Puckerman.

And was that a piercing on Rachel? A hood piercing? What the fucking hell?!


	4. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Troubbbbbble!

**AN: I know, yay, another author's note. I will try to keep this short and sweet. **

**1.) To the bitch/bastard who called me a "hick". I have no doubt that I have more education than you can even dream about having. If using the phrase "fixing to" means that I am hick to some, then so be it. I could care less. I would probably talk more rationally if you had the guts to actually sign in and talk to me civilly about it in a PM. **

**2.) Shelby is not a horrid mother for having sex in the same house as her daughter. Yes, Rachel did walk in on her and Quinn. However, if you read closely, you would realize that Shelby was trying to get Quinn to stop and Quinn did not listen. Rachel was not supposed to be home for a while, either. Things like that happen sometimes, even in the most perfect of families. It is Shelby's house. She is allowed to have sex wherever she pleases when her daughter is not at home, or not supposed to be home. **

**3.) Guys. It is smut. I put warnings. If you don't like it, why are you reading it? It must really turn those of you who send me horrid reviews on quite a bit because you keep coming back to read all my perverted thoughts. So thank you:) Don't worry, there will be more to turn you on eventually. I am working on a nice little puckleberry moment at the moment:)**

**4.) Those of you who enjoy my writing, enjoy:). I have already posted the Prequel, which begins only a few days before this story. It will be much, much shorter than this one. I am posting the second chapter either after this one, or tomorrow. I have not yet decided. **

**5.) WARNING. See that, guys? WARNING. There will be a spanking in this chapter. Don't worry, the next day, Rachel won't even have trouble sitting. Which is perfectly within the laws in my area. I looked them up. ;)**

"Rachel Barbra Corcoran!" Shelby said. She was enraged. She was…Oh, the Princess was never going to sit again. Never. Shelby was going to make sure of it.

Rachel's heart nearly failed when she heard those three words. Her name. Her full name. Spoken by the only person who terrified Rachel despite the fact that she always tried to pretend she didn't.

Rachel's lips slid over Noah's hardened prick once more, trying to detach herself from them, but Noah was too far gone, and in that moment, came, hard, much of his come landing on Rachel's chest as she pulled away.

Shelby was beyond pissed now.

Noah looked terrified, and, despite just coming and being out of breath, jumped off the bed, and looked for his pants. He spotted them, pulled them on without worrying about anything else since that crazy ass woman looked like she was going to kill him, and then jumped from the window to the tree.

Shelby was surprised that he was able to move so quickly. She would worry about him later. She would be having a discussion with him later.

She turned to Rachel, naked as the day she was born, inching her way towards the door.

The site of Noah's ejaculate on her daughter's chest, shoulder, and even in her hair sent waves over anger through Shelby. She was pissed.

"Rachel, come here." Shelby said, stepping away from the window after she watched Noah hit the ground and run.

She wanted to make sure he didn't fall.

She didn't want him to die falling from a tree. She wanted to kill him herself.

"No…" Rachel whimpered. She needed to get away from her mother. She…maybe Santana and Quinn would save her?

"Rachel, do not even think about walking out that door." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel listened. She didn't walk. The minute that Shelby took another step towards her, she ran.

Shelby hissed. She was going to bust her Princess's butt. After she took a damn shower!

Shelby took off out of the room, knowing where Rachel was going. She hoped to everything that Santana and Quinn had put everything up like they normally did, and put clothes on…

Thankfully, when she got to the living room, Santana and Quinn, both clothed, were standing there, Santana was thrusting a throw blanket at Rachel since the girl was naked.

Rachel didn't care though. She was trying to hide from her mother. Her scary, scary mother.

Shelby stopped. She glared at Rachel. She could tell that even Quinn and Santana were a tad bit afraid of the murderous look on her face.

"One." Shelby counted. Rachel, tears pouring down her face, didn't move.

"Two." Santana grabbed Rachel's arm. She knew that Rachel didn't want Shelby to get to five.

"Three." Quinn grabbed her other arm, and together, the two pulled Rachel over to Shelby.

Shelby immediately grabbed Rachel's arm, yanked the throw from her, smacked her behind one good time, and then, still keeping a tight hold on Rachel, looked at the other girls.

"You two may go to bed and clean up everything. The little Princess and I are fixing to have a long chat as soon as I get her in and out of the shower."

Both girls nodded. They knew that meant that they could take the plugs out and shower themselves. They would do that after they heard the water from Rachel's shower end.

Shelby then dragged Rachel down the hallway, slammed her bedroom door open…there was no way that Rachel was sleeping in her room tonight anyways… and then went into the bathroom that was in Shelby's bedroom. She started the water, and then pushed Rachel into the shower.

"Wash up. Quickly. You do not want me to do it for you. Wash your hair too." Shelby said, hissing when she noticed how much of Noah's release was in her daughter's hair.

"I am sorry." Rachel sobbed as she washed her body with her mother standing there watching.

"You are sorry that you got caught. That is not going to fly with me this time, Rachel Barbra."

"Please don't spank me." Rachel said, grabbing shampoo.

"Oh, that ship has sailed. I am fixing to spank the living daylights out of you. You will not sit comfortable for a week if I have anything to do with it."

This only caused Rachel to sob harder.

Five minutes later, Rachel was out of the shower and dry, a towel wrapped around her small frame. Shelby had also stood over her while she brushed her teeth.

"Take the piercing out." Shelby demanded.

Rachel hissed. How had her mother seen that?

"Your bare behind was on display when I walked in that room. How do you think that I saw it. Take it out, or I will."

"You can't!" Rachel sobbed.

Shelby shook her head. Maybe they just needed to go ahead and get this spanking over with. She reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into the bedroom. She then sat on the her bed and pulled Rachel over her lap.

She wasn't worried about a softer warm up. She went right in for the kill and smacked Rachel bottom.

She soon, after ten very hard smacks, had Rachel begging her to stop.

She was nowhere near done.

She rained down smack after smack, her daughter's pleas falling on deaf ears. Normally, Shelby would have waited until the next morning, but Rachel did not deserve that. Shelby was not even angry. Yes, she was pissed off, but she was not in that angry place where she knew better than to spank her daughter.

Rachel needed this spanking.

She rained down the thirty-first smack, and dealt out nine more, the hardest smacks yet, and then, as Rachel lay over her lap and cried, she realized that she was done.

She stood Rachel's naked form up and stared at her daughter.

"I am so disappointed in you, Rachel. You deserved that spanking. You deserve every ounce of punishment you are going to get. Sex is NOT a game, Rachel!"

"I. Am. Sorry." Rachel sobbed out, trying to rub some of the sting out of her aching backside.

She knew that that wasn't going to happen. This was the worst spanking she had ever gotten. She knew that she was going to have trouble sitting for at least a week, just as her mother promised.

"Next time, Rachel, I will spank you so hard, that you won't want to move. I am serious. I cannot believe that I just walked in on you going down on Noah Puckerman and then, of all things, letting him ejaculate all over your chest, shoulders, and hair!"

Shelby reached back and smacked Rachel's backside again, to make a point.

"Never again, Rachel. You are too young. Do you understand me?"

Another smack.

"Yes ma'am! I understand!" Rachel cried.

"Good." Shelby said, finally softening her voice a little since she could tell that her message was finally getting to Rachel.

Rachel sobbed and reached for her mother, but Shelby kept her at arms length.

This caused Rachel to sob harder.

"Mommy, please hold me. I am so, so, sorry." Rachel begged. Shelby nodded, knowing that Rachel was, indeed, very sorry.

"We are going to be talking about this more tomorrow."

"Okay," Rachel hiccupped, "Will you hold me?"

"Yes." Shelby said, and crawled backwards in her bed and got under the blankets. She held them opened and let Rachel crawl in, on her stomach, and then let them fall as Rachel placed her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Mommy," Rachel sobbed, "I had a really bad day."

Shelby rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going.

She had suspected it to happen at some point since Rachel had walked in on Quinn.

"We talked about this, Rachel. You are fifteen."

"I know, but I had a bad day, Mommy." Rachel cried, wanting to be comforted by her mother in a way that was supposed to be reserved only for her.

Shelby sighed.

"You do not deserve it, but I suppose you may." Shelby said, and moved to her side as Rachel reached into her tank top and pulled out Shelby's breast, the opposite, Shelby realized, to the one Quinn had latched onto earlier in the day.

Rachel immediately latched on to Shelby's nipple, and Shelby sighed. It had been years since she had actually let Rachel latch onto her and comfort feed, which was exactly what this was because the girl had felt threatened earlier and now just plain ole felt sorry for herself, but she didn't have any pumped breast milk at the moment. Rachel's other hand rested on the opposite breast, taking complete ownership of what she felt was rightfully hers.

Shelby knew that after catching her daughter having oral sex, that she should not let her comfort feed, but she was too tired to fight about it. Rachel needed some reassurances, despite how mad Shelby was, and this was how she wanted them, so Shelby would give them to her now.

Shelby sighed again. Long day, indeed.

It had been one of the longest damn days of Shelby's life.

And she had a feeling that the next day was going to be just as long.

**AN: It was slightly short, but it was the last I had of the original. I had some people ask for back stories, so I will probably work on them next, as well as the day after this all happened. I hope that you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
